Matchmaker Happy
by MiriXIII
Summary: Mira, Cana and Happy might be Fairy Tail's scariest team when it comes to matchmaking. NaLu and lots of other couples' hints. My first fanfic. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction ever. Hope you'll enjoy it. BTW, English isn't my native language, so please excuse the mistakes ^^ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of those characters_

_**Magnolia, x791**_

Lucy was sitting at the guild's counter, chattering with Mira, when suddenly Cana flopped down next to her. She seemed to be in a very good mood, even though she didn't have a jar of sake in her hands, which was quite unusual for her.

"Do you want to have a drink?", Mira asked, ready to pour some alcohol into a wooden mug. When Cana shook her had, the white-haired barmaid frowned in astonishment.

"Is something wrong, Cana?" Lucy gave her a worried look. She hoped the guild could go back to normal, back to where it had been before the time skip, and after the events of the Grand Tournament, their situation had brighten up. They beat Sabertooth and destroyed the Eclipse plan, after all.

Just the thought of how Natsu had rescued her back then made Lucy blush slightly. Right now said Salamander was fighting with Gray. Their screaming was annoying, but at least they were acting usual, unlike other people …

"Father has left for a mission this morning", the card mage said, as if that would explain everything.

"And that's good?" Lucy lifted an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't get it. Shouldn't Cana be sad? Gildartz tended to chose missions that took quite some time to be accomplished.

"Of course I'll miss him", Cana stated and lifted a hand like she meant to drink from a non-existing mug. When she realized her hand was empty, she shook her head and murmured something under her breath before she continued: "But I certainly won't miss the fact that I could not date any man while my father was around. Can you imagine how horrible it is if your father threatens every guy you want to date? Or want to start a fight with him just to check if he is good enough for his beloved daughter? Pah."

Actually, Lucy could. Her father didn't have threaten boys, though, he just had made sure Lucy would never made contact with them. That's why she hadn't got a date before.

"Poor Cana." Mira smiled sympathetically, but there was also something in her huge, blue eyes that told Lucy the barmaid was eager to get some gossip. "Does that mean you're going to have a date today, now that Gildartz is gone?"

"Ah, that's why you don't drink anything", Lucy combined, ignoring the chairs that were sent flying around because of the boys' fight. If ony Erza were there to stop them. But Titania was absent due to some business she had with Crime Sorcière. Lucy doubted the business was all about some dark guilds, because that was what Erza had told them. As if.

"It's not really a date", Cana murmured, shifting uncomfortably on her bar stool. "More like a drinking contest. That's why I want to stay sober till tonight." Suddenly, her fist met the counter with a loud, angry crash. "I won't lose a second time, that's for sure!"

_She's meeting Bacchus?_, Lucy thought, not too surprised. Somehow she felt those to drunks would perfectly fit together.

Mira put her hands to her hips, obviously not happy about the news. She looked at Cana with a strict expression and said: "Can't you find yourself a proper man, Cana? This Cerberus _puppy_ mage encourages you in drinking even more, which can't be good for your health. And if Elfmann hadn't won back than in the tournament..." The barmaid broke up and shuddered.

"A proper man? Our guild doesn't have proper men", Cana sighed. Lucy nodded in agreement. She wouldn't be still without a boyfriend if the guild have had proper men, not with her looks and all.

"WHERE ARE THE REAL MEN?", Elfmann shouted when he caught Cana's last words. Evergreen instantly started to hit him with her fan. His whimpers were only drowned out by shouts of "Flamebrain!" and "Stripper!" and gave a good example of how mature the guild's boys were.

"Or do you think", Cana continued with a sly smile, "a thunderbolt with grandpa-issues is a proper man?"

Lucy leaned forward curiously. Did she just heard right? Fairy Tail's cover girl and the master's grandson? Now that was something that filled her romance-novel-writer's heart with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Mira smiled innocently, waving away Cana's allusions, but that didn't stop the blush climbing up her cheeks.

"Aaaawww, Mira-san. You're blushing." Lucy clapped her hands together, she was looking forward for more romance news that could inspire her writing. Furthermore she held the hope that Mira wouldn't try to intervene with other people's love lives if she had a relationship herself.

"I am not. And I still don't know what you are talking about", Mira repeated emphatically, surrounded by a dangerous aura. To stop her from activating Satan Soul, Lucy forced herself to smile and suggested quickly: "Why don't we talk about something else, than?"

Mira's eyes started to sparkle again. She put her arms onto the counter and looked intently at the Stellar mage.

"What about you-"

"I'm fine, thanks", Lucy interrupted before Mira could switch into matchmaker mode. "Though I don't know how to pay my rent this month ..." Sighing, she put her head on her arms. On her last mission, most of her reward had gone away for repair costs, thanks to Natsu.

"Oi, Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" The fire dragon slayer had stopped his fight with Gray and was now appearing next to her as if he had read her mind. She jumped in surprise and stared at his trademark grin.

"Aye!" Happy landed on the counter. "We need money for fish."

"This will solve your rent problem", Cana nodded, playing around with her cards. Lucy wondered if Cana tried to distract herself, now that she didn't have a drink nearby. "My cards say tomorrow will be a perfect day for your mission."

"Than it's decided", Natsu grinned, putting an arm around his teammate's shoulders. "I'm all fired up."

Lucy tried not to turn red, which was difficult with feeling him so close. He did that more often since the tournament – putting his arm around her nonchalantly – but she still wasn't used to it.

It didn't make her feel more comfortable that Mira gave her a knowing look, either. The bright, blue eyes basically screamed: "The two of you are sooo cute. Like a lovey-dovey couple."

But Lucy didn't want to put her hopes up. The last time the barmaid tried to play matchmaker with Lucy and Natsu, Lucy ended up feeling like a total idiot. She than told herself that Natsu was probably too dense and far too childish to develop any romantic feelings. But why would she care, anyway?

Just when she started to relax under his warm, muscular arm – his high body temperature was quite comfy, after all – Mira had to interfere with her business, again: "Cana's cards also say that tomorrow will be a dangerous day for cats, so you better stay here, Happy."

"Whaaaaa- ? That's so mean!", Happy whined.

"Stay and watch over Charle, or else Lily will take the opportunity", Cana added and cleared her throat as soon as she got Mira's plan.

"AYE SIR!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you some fish", Natsu promised before he furrowed his forehead. "Wait, Mira. Since when can you read cards?"

"You don't believe me?" Suddenly Mira was at the brink of crying. Lucy had to admit the white-haired woman had some acting talent.

"But you should", Cana assured. "If my cards tell the truth – which they always do – you should probably go alone on your mission. Just the two of you. Get that?"

Lucy simply stared at her, her mouth wide open. She didn't think Cana and Mira could be more obvious. The whole situation became so awkward.

"Makes sense", Natsu nodded, wearing a thoughtful expression. His teammate felt the urge to facepalm because the dragon slayer obviously didn't understand anything at all, but that didn't make the situation less embarrassing for Lucy. What had she done to Mira for always becoming her target in matchmaking issues?

"I'm gonna pack some stuff!", Natsu announced and ran towards the guild's door. "See ya!"

"Wait! What about the mission?", Lucy asked, determined to handle this as professional as possible. They were teammates, after all. Of course they would go on missions together, no matter how happily Mira smiled at them. Mira was just a bored barmaid, which was Cana's fault, because Cana didn't want to order a drink. Which was Bacchus' fault because of the forthcoming drinking contest Cana didn't want to lose. But Lucy didn't feel satisfied with blaming a hopeless drunk, so she passed the blame to someone else. It certainly was Sting's fault.

"Just pick a request, Lucy. It's your turn to choose, remember?", Salamander shouted. With that, he left the guild. While watching him leave, Lucy noticed another dragon slayer who seemingly was very interested in some papers a short, blue-haired bookworm read. She wasn't surprised to see Gajeel unable to focus on the weird runes. He probably didn't get anything written down on the papers. But Levy, who normally was easily caught up in letters and words, wasn't really concentrating, either. Now and than she would interrupt her work to talk to the iron dragon slayer whose cat was sitting on her lap with a satisfied grin on his face.

Lucy felt so happy for her friend. At the same moment she wondered why Mira couldn't leave her alone and focus on Levy and Gajeel instead. On the other hand, those two probably didn't need Mira's help to become a couple soon.

She turned back towards the counter and shot Mira a reproachful look. "Please, Mira-san. Don't do this again. Set us up for a mission like that. Natsu is too dense to-"

"Natsu isn't dense!", Happy objected, sitting on the counter with a huge fish in both paws. "You're so mean, Lucy!"

The Stellar mage covered her mouth with her hands and looked horrified at him. She had completely forgotten about the blue exceed still being their.

"Really, Lucy. I think you and Natsu would make a wonderful couple", Mirajane said, and Happy added: "They liiiike each other."

"We don't!" Lucy decided it was her turn to go, the cat knew how to get on her nerves, especially with that voice. Moreover, she had to prepare for a mission. She quickly scanned the request board and finally picked a mission that was about hunting down some monsters in a forest near Magnolia. "I'm going home, for today, Mira!" She waved goodbye and left the guild.

After the doors had closed behind her back, Cana, Mira and Happy turned towards each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"They are hopeless", Cana muttered and rolled her eyes. "I think this is going to be the first time my cards were wrong."

"Isn't there anything we can do?", Mira asked with a desperate expression. "I tried everything. I even made up a story about pictures being buried under a tree, so Natsu would search for it – with the help of Lucy, of course. But what was supposed to be a romantic adventure in the park ended up in a mess, and I don't even know why."

"Give them the guild's strongest alcohol", Cana suggested. "By the way, I'm off now. Have to drink some alcohol, too."

"Good luck for your drinking contest", Mira said as the card mage left the guild to go to who-knows what shabby bar they chose for their date. Than she started cleaning some jars and smiled as she watched the unusual peaceful guild.

"Mira?", Happy started and looked up at her. "Will you give me a fish when I help you with your weird plans?"

"I would give you as much fish as you want if you came up with a plan that actually works", she promised, eying the cat curiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"A brilliant idea. It nearly worked before, but we were caught up in a battle, and no one offered me fish, so the plan had to fail. But now … As much fish as I want, right?"

"I promise, Happy. But your plan has to work."

"Aye." The exceed spread his wings. As Mira watched him fly away, she wondered if a little cat could really be a better matchmaker than her. Impossible.

"What are you doing here?", Lucy screamed as soon as she entered her apartment. Like many times before, Natsu was sitting on her Couch, grinning widely. Just to make sure that a half-naked Gray hadn't broken into her apartment, too, she warily looked around.

"Because I was bored and it's always fun to be here. Look at your funny face. What are you searching for, Lucy?"

"More intruders", she muttered and sat down next to him while handing him their mission's request paper. "That's what we're going to do tomorrow, by the way."

"Sounds good." He barely paid attention to the paper, yet he was still grinning. _Always happy-go-lucky_, Lucy thought and had to return his grin automatically. _And at the same time he would risk everything to save his friends. _"Where's Happy? He'd love to see all the fish in your fridge."

"Still at the guild, I guess", she answered and hold back her complaint about Natsu searching through her kitchen. Again. "Too bad he can't come with us tomorrow ..." She looked at him expectantly and was astonished when he shook his head.

"It's better the way it is now", he slowly said. His voice was serious. "I understand that he wants to stay to protect his nakama. Of course he won't leave tomorrow if Charle may be in danger. I'd do the same if I were him."

"I know", she smiled, thinking about telling him that Cana and Mira fooled around with them. But before she could tell him the truth, he got to his feet and said: "I'm starving. Let's eat something, Lucy."

"Aye! I'm hungry, too." Happy flew through the window, holding something brownish in his paws. "But let's play a game at first. You like playing games, right, Lucy?" The blue exceed circled around Lucy's head and giggled. The blond mage had a very bad feeling about this, especially when Happy performed an evil laughter he also used when reading out loud Lucy's story about the invisible phantom. All of the sudden he stopped flying and plopped down onto her head.

"You damn cat!", she cursed when he rudly pulled her hair.

And than she saw what he held in his paws.

"Where did you get that, thieving cat?", she screamed. Natsu curiously stuck his head out of the kitchen, his hands full of food.

"What's going on?", he wanted to know while Lucy was forced to kneel down in front of Happy to worship him. Oh, how she hated Happy and his stupid ideas.

"Natsu always keeps souvenirs from our missions", the cat explained and waved around Kain Hikaru's Mr Cursey which made Lucy wheel around, too. She yowled in despair.

"Stop this, will you?", she desperately screamed.

"Oh, come on, Lucy. It looks like you're having fun", Natsu, who was now standing in the middle of her living room, said and set his hand on fire. "Do you want to try out Lucy Fire again?"

"No, I don't!"

"Hey Natsu, we're not in a fight", Happy sighed. "Now it's time for a hug." Playing around with Mr Cursey, he forced Lucy to hug Natsu firmly.

"Stop messing around!" She ignored Happy's "You liiiiike him" and gave Natsu a helpless look, but the dragon slayer neither moved nor said anything. Couldn't he stop his stupid cat?

And there she thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing. Horrified she had to watch her own hands unclasped themselves – under the spell of Ushi no Koku Mairi – from Natsu's neck and moved to his face. Her hands then cupped his face, and Lucy turned bright red.

"What are you doing, Lucy?", Natsu asked, perplexed. He seemed to be as stunned as her, he even blushed slightly, which she found cute.

"I don't … do anything", she stuttered, feeling his hot breath against her skin. He was too close. "That's all Happy's fault." But the cat wouldn't go _that_ far, would he?

Any last hopes were destroyed as one of her hands was moved to the back of Natsu's head, wounding her fingers into his unexpectedly soft, pink hair. His eyes went wide, and so did hers, when she felt herself leaning forward, her lips pressing against his mouth. His lips softened after a few seconds, and she felt his warm hands at her waist. Her heartbeat quickened, and she had to admit that this wasn't the worst kiss, even though she expected her first kiss to be more romantic.

When Happy finally let her stumble backward, she took a deep breath, avoided to look at Natsu and angrily marched over to the blue exceed who giggled behind his paws.

"I'll kill you, cat. I swear, I'll kill you." She quickly grabbed Mr Cursey and sent Happy flying out of the open window with a kick that would've made Erza proud.

"FISH!", Happy shouted as he disappeared at the darkening sky.

Hesitantly she turned around, facing a dragon slayer who still didn't seem to understand what had happened a few moments ago. He scratched his head, gave her an uncertain smile and opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him immediately: "You should go home, too. Now."

"But Lucy ..."

"Just go!"

"See you tomorrow, then ..." He pouted and went towards the window.

"Can't you use the door?" But Fairy Tail's Salamander was gone. Slowly Lucy put her fingers up to touch her lips. Who was she kidding? She had wanted to kiss him for a while now, but certainly not under these circumstances.

Her heart was still beating fast as she stumbled to her bathroom. What she now needed was a hot bath to clear her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu had thought going on a mission in the nearby forests was just perfect because they hadn't had to take the damn train. How he hated his motion sickness. But now he figured walking side by side with Lucy with an awkward silence surrounding them was even worse than taking a train.

When they had left the guild in the morning, they had exchanged as little words as possible, including greetings and some information on their mission.

Lucy still seemed to be mad about what happened yesterday as she walked next to him with a blank expression on her face, her shoulders tensed, but Natsu didn't see why she was angry with him who hadn't done anything wrong. At any rate, she was the one who had pressed her mouth against his, maybe being under the weird doll's influence, but still … Not that he minded feeling her lips on his, it had tasted better than the tastiest fire he had ever eaten. To his surprise, it had had the same effect on him than eating flames, getting him all fired up and all. He wondered why, staring at Lucy's lips. Too bad she had thrown him out of her apartment before he could tell her about his discovery.

Maybe she would allow him to try that out again if she calmed down a bit.

"What are you staring at?", she asked, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Jeesh, Lucy. Are you still mad? Because that isn't fair, I haven't-"

"I know it wasn't your fault", she said to his relief. "And I'm not mad or anything. Just tired. I didn't sleep well tonight."

"Maybe you have a bad conscience because you kicked out Happy so rudely", he suggested and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, maybe. But the cat deserved it, playing around with cursed magic like that." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily, seemingly not aware of the fact that her boobs appeared to be even bigger to to her movement.

"Hmmm." He asked himself why his plans including Lucy's sexiness never worked. He certainly wouldn't fight against her if she gave him one of her cute looks.

His thoughts were were interrupted by a loud roar, followed by some Balkan monsters running toward them, screaming "Woman, woman!"

Natsu heard Lucy sighing: "Why do we have against these perverts again?"

"Leave it to me", he grinned, knocking out three of the Balkans with a well-placed Karyu no Hoko.

"No way I let you have the whole fun on your own", she smiled, summoning Taurus.

"I will protect your nice body, Lucy-sama", the spirit promised and knocked out two of the monsters.

Their mission was completed soon as Natsu defeated the last one of the Balkans. Proud not to have destroyed anything, he grinned at Lucy and said: "Chose a more difficult mission next time, Lucy. Those monkeys are getting on my nerves." To be honest, he didn't like the way the Balkans were drooling at Lucy, and Taurus wasn't any better. That's why Natsu had _accidentally _sent the perverted cow back to the spirits' world with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.

"It was easily earned money, so stop complaining", Lucy answered and they started to head back home.

Back at the guild, Natsu noticed that Erza was back at Fairy Tail, too.

"You should have taken me with you, if something had happened ...", he heard Gray say and pushed the stripper out of his way.

"Flamebrain!", Gray shouted, but Natsu ignored him. He really needed to talk to Erza and sat down next to her while Lucy was going over to Levy. Happy was sitting at the counter, eating fish.

"Hey Erza", Natsu started, unsure how to bring up his question.

"Natsu." Erza put aside her beloved strawberry cake, watching him. "What is it?"

"Errr ..." He scratched his head uncomfortably and decided to ask her right now. "When you met Crime Sorcière … did you press your lips against Jellal's?"

"It's called kiss, you idiot", Gray commented, sitting down next to Natsu. Erza's face went as red as her hair, her fist slammed down.

"How dare you?", she growled. "That's none of your business."

"But I need to know", Natsu insisted, aware of the dangerous aura that surrounded Titania. He didn't care. "Are kisses meant to prepare you for a battle? Because why else would you feel heated up when you don't have to fight?"

Gray and Erza exchanged a stunned look.

"Seems the idiot finally starts to grow", Gray muttered. Erza took a deep breath, obviously bothered by the question.

"Natsu, kisses and fights are two totally different things. You kiss someone to express how much you love that person, not to prepare yourself for a battle. Like Alzak and Bisca."

"I see." Even though the now married couple tried to hide it, everyone in the guild knew they pressed their mouths together occasionally when going on missions. Macao called _making out_, but Natsu figured out he meant the same as kissing because he had caught them red-handed a week ago.

His eyes went wide. "Does this mean you will get a baby, Erza?"

"What?", she squeled. Gray was choking.

"Well, Alzak and Bisca were kissing, and than they got Asuka, right? And since you were kissing Jellal ..."

"I didn't say that! Besides, you don't get pregnant from kissing. Now go, I want to eat my cake. Ask Alzak if you have any more questions. Or Macao. They have children and should know how it works." Erza gave him a scary look and Gray still was coughing with tears in his eyes.

As Natsu stood up abruptly and walked away, he nearly walked into Juvia who was eavesdropping on them, her eyes never leaving Gray. Natsu shook his head in confusion. The guild sure was a strange place sometimes.

Nevertheless, he went to see Macao.


	4. Chapter 4

The guild was being noisy as usual. How annoying.

Charle crossed her arms and wished she would have stayed at Fairy Hills. She was still angry at Wendy who had gone to the park. With Romeo, the little brat who tried to be like Natsu and would surely turn out as bad-mannered as the dragon slayer. Therefore Romeo wasn't a suitable acquaintance for Wendy.

"Charle, I have a present for you." Happy appeared infront of her, showing her a basked filled with fish. Charle raised her eyebrows, wondering where Happy got so much fish.

"I don't want it", she refused his offer and turned her head away from him. She saw Laxus being admired by the Raijinshuu, especially by Freed whose eyes were sparkling. Nearby, Natsu listened intently to something Macao said, and at the other side of the room Levy and Lucy flipped through some book pages. Lucy …

Charle's vision blurred, weird pictures appeared inside her head. Her eyes went wide and she held her head in shock. Something bad was about to happen, she had to warn-

"Happy, you can't steal all the fish", Mira complained, leaning down to the two exceeds.

"But you promised me as much fish as I want. You're being mean, Mira", Happy whined. Charle listend to them halfheartedly.

"If your mission had been a success."

"But it was! I made them kiss. I deserve every fish you've got!"

"My, my … Our two lovebirds are barely talking to each other. You failed, Happy. You shouldn't interfere with other people's love lives, it's really rude", the barmaid said, her hands on her hips.

Charle rolled her eyes and commented: "You're one to talk, Mirajane ..."

Suddenly the guild's door sprang open and Gajeel stepped in, looking ridiculous in his white suit.

"I wrote a new song!", he shouted enthusiastically, but before he had a chance to sing a single tone, he was hit hard by a plate Gray had thrown. Unfortunately, it had been the plate of Erza's strawberry cake.

"My cake!" The red-haired woman went furious and gave Gray a punch that sent him flying across the room until he crashed into Luxus.

"Laxus, are you all right?", Freed asked with deep concern in his voice. Then a thunderbolt strucked him instead of Gray who managed to escape Laxus' attack.

Soon enough, most of Fairy Tail's mages joined the fight, throwing around various things like chairs, bottles and fish. Somehow Charle managed to get to Lucy without being hit by anything. She had to warn the Stellar mage. From the Eclipse plan incident she had learned that it was better not to keep her visions a secret.

But what exactly did she see? Probably a theft, for Lucy was pushed against a wall.

"Hey, Charle", Lucy greeted her, ignoring the brawling guild. She even smiled.

"Lucy, be careful when you go home today. I saw something, although I'm not sure what exactly. Just watch out for muggers and suspicious people."

"What?"

"Sorry, Lucy", Happy, who had followed Charle, said. "I can't help you defeating the muggers, I have to protect Charle. Today's a dangerous day for cats."

"Ridiculous", Charle muttered.

The downing sun had already started to color the evening sky red when Lucy decided to finally go home. But before she could reach the guild's door, she was held back by a strong hand grabbing her wrist.

"I come with you", Natsu grinned. "Let's kick some muggers' asses."

"How do you know about-", she started, but hr waved her off and explained: "Good hearing, remember? I heard everything Charle said to you. I can't believe you wanted to go home alone."

"You know, I can take care of myself perfectly well", she snapped, freed wrist from his hold and marched outside. He followed her immediately.

She sighed and made an annoyed face, although she secretly was glad about his company. "Why do you follow me? Loki or Taurus can protect me as well."

"Yes", he answered. She was startled by his suddenly serious tone. "But I told you before that I would always protect those who are important to me."

"Natsu ..." She looked at him and felt a little bit touched by his words. "Fine. You can come with me."

They walked in silence alongside the river. The water shimmered underneath the sundown, the air was still warm.

Without being attacked by anybody, they reached the front door of Lucy's home. Natsu stopped right in front of her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Didn't you want to to kiss me yesterday?", he asked all all of the sudden, looking directly into her eyes. She began to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"You know that Happy controlled me with his stupid doll. So don't say I kissed you, okay?"

"Does that mean you don't like me?" Lucy was hit by the honesty and sadness in his voice, but all she could do was to speechlessly look into his onyx eyes as he continued: "Erza told me that kissing means you like someone, and I like you a lot. Honestly, I also liked that kissing thing. It might be even better now because you aren't controlled by the cursed doll, don't you think so?" He grinned slightly but kept his eyes which were still fixed on hers open.

Lucy didn't know what to think. Was that just a confession? Her heart was beating so hard, but somehow she doubted Natsu really knew what kind of liking a kiss normally required.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" She tried her best to keep calm but backed away from him at the same time. When he followed and she backed away a few more steps, she felt her back touching a solid wall behind her.

"Of course, I'm not stupid!", he said and pushed his hands against the wall next to her head.

"Don't come … any closer", she managed to complain. Her heart was racing, her breath being taken away. She could feel his body heat, and her fingers itched for grabbing his scarf to pull him closer to her.

Shyly she looked into his eyes which were darker than usual. "Back off."

"I don't want to", he answered with a rough voice. Instead of moving back to give her the space she needed to breath, he snuggled closer.

_He really means it_, Lucy thought and the realization hit her. He actually might have fallen for her, like she had fallen for him long ago, though she would never admitted it before.

Natsu lowered his head, and Lucy closed her eyes, now anticipating the kiss. His warm breath tickled over her skin, her mouth.

When she heard him cursing, she opened her eyes in confusion and saw him stamping around, flames shooting from his mouth while he screamed: "What is that shit? I'm feeling way too hot. Damn it!"

Lucy giggled at this sight. He was still Natsu, what did she expect? He would never turn into a Prince Charming, and she didn't want him to.

She wasn't expecting what happened next. Natsu stopped his cursing and rushed back to her, crushing his lips over hers. Their bodies were pressed together and he slowly, experimentally opened her mouth with his.

She tucked her hands at his scarf and leaned into the kiss. When they finally separated, both of them were breathing hard.

"I knew it would be better", Natsu cheered. "So, will you be my girlfriend from now on, Lucy?"

"Sure." She gave him a warm smile which he returned.

"Great. Now that it's settled, can we go inside?"

"Why …?", Lucy asked, suspicious of his intentions.

"Because there's always food in your fridge, and I'm starving. Go make me a sandwich."

"What?" She slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ooww, why did you slap me?"

"You can't order me around like this."

"But Macao said ..."

"Don't listen to him", she said, took his hand into hers and went inside her apartment.

Neither of them noticed the figure that staggered across the road, obviously drunk.

"You won't believe what I just saw!", Cana shouted when she entered the guild. "You will so not believe this!"


End file.
